Naruto: Whirlpool Shadow
by snurok
Summary: Be carefull what you wish for! You wanted to change the events that lead to disaster? Lets see you try! Story takes place just before the second shinobi war and Uzushiogakure destruction. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto story. **

**This is a translation of a Naruto Fanfic that I like very much. So I am not the author of this story. Author of this story is Zang. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Prologue 1

Hmm... ,– moving away from the monitor, I rubbed my tired eyes. – If that is not Mary Sue syndrome on the enemy side, then I don`t really know what counts as such in this manga.

The last, most recently issued chapter of Naruto is finally read and I just can`t keep on being surprised at every power up the enemy gets. Pain, who lost only due to his health condition, Madara with his mokuton, rinnegan together with eternal mangekyou sharingan and his god mode, pseudo-Madara with his Gedo-Mazo and a handful of bijuus. And lets not forget about Kabuto, who managed to get to senning mode and mass Edo Tensei. Compared to that, Naruto and the gang looks very bleak, even with what is left of the bijuus. Ordinary shinobi, if they are not jonin, are a completely lost cause.

Turning off the computer I went to the kitchen – it was already four A.M. and the two day marathon of Naruto manga reading has finally ended. Considering that I interrupted the reading process only for small snacks, it was about time to grab some normal food. All hail me, there was still some leftover roast left in the fridge. After heating it, I armed myself with a spoon, and started the holly process of filling my stomach and thinking about what I read while at it.

If we can imagine that the manga plot is a real story, where something is embellished, a lot of details are thrown out and some are just forgotten, then it turns out that most of what happened is the result of short-sightedness, over self-confidence and just stupidity of about half of the key heroes. Just like in real life. Lets take the Uchiha clan, who revolted, well, were about to revolt. Not counting that the story itself is kind of fishy, it is very doubtful that they did all that without any reason. That would mean that they were pushed to do that, because, just a little over a century ago that clan was living normally and peacefully. And just who has enough power to press on such a powerful clan? Right, the ruling heads consisting of the Hokage and the council of elders. Also Danzou had the power pull of such a stunt, just to get his hands on a couple of powerful red eyes, that, could control the bijuu.

Gulping down the last portion, I took the dishes to the sink. I`ll wash it later and now I need to get some sleep. Living alone is a little tough, but it has its merits, especially when the kids are all grown up and moved away. Lying down on a couch and getting cozy under the blanket I just couldn`t get the story out of my head. Let most think that this is not mature, but the sheer amount and the quality of drawn stories can attract people of every age. Well actually it is thanks to my son`s recommendations, that I started to read the original, because the series that I started watching to kill time didn`t actually impress me. Well maybe just Kushina looked more attractive there. What a woman she was! And an idiot got her, an idiot who got her killed. He could have prevented such an awful outcome, just by reading his opponents. Even by just getting her to a hospital and not dragging her into battle. She could have survived with that. All that just gets me angry.

Turning to the other side I just sighed. No use getting all riled up when you can`t do anything about it. Though, if I was born about three years before the famous trio Ino-Shika-Cho… In Nara clan for example. I always liked them because of their characters and lazy charisma. And their clan technique theme is not developed fully, you just need a little bit of fantasy for that. Let's assume that mother is from the head family and is the sister of Shikaku`s father. And the other parent would be a… Uzumaki! What? Considering the orientation of the used techniques, the chakra system of the borne baby would be suited for absolutely any shinobi art, starting with genjutsu and ending with taijutsu together with seals. Let's remember the intellectual possibilities of ones and the long life and survivability of the others. As a result we get very unique and good qualities. And let us not forget about the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai. Many of you might disagree that it is not true, but the existence of special chakra of Mito and Kushina makes you wonder. Oh, and lwhat about Karin Uzumaki, who also had special chakra with the abilities of a sensor. Nagato also stands out with his dojutsu and he is also an Uzumaki. If that is not the existence of Kenkei Genkai , then I don`t know what to count as such. Well Naruto didn`t have anything alike, but as a halfblood with fathers dominant genes, which can be defined by his outlook, he could only get the fast regeneration which was supported by the Kyuubi and the heightened amount of chakra raised by the great reserves of all jinchuriki. With that it is now understandable how he can make so many clones.

I sighed – even grown-ups can dream. Appearing in a world, where almost everything is possible, including raising the dead and a man created moon, would be worth a lot. It is a lot better than living the rest of your life as a sick old man, remembering the best days of your life and a whole load of missed opportunities. And what women I had met in my life… I was stupid, searching for that only one. Making another sight, I threw away those thoughts and gone to slumber land.

And only somewhere far away, with an almost indefinable whisper somebody said "Let`s see you try".

Prologue 2

The door suddenly flew open, which made the broad shouldered man in standard shinobi clothing, who was siting nervously outside, to jump up. The loud baby cry was heard from behind that door. The man had red hair, of almost blood color and that defined him to be one of the famous Uzumaki clan.

- I congratulate you! Your firstborn is very strong and healthy! – said a middle aged woman, dressed in a standard mednin outfit, from the Nara clan.

Actually it would be a real surprise if someone else, not from the clan, would be there assisting the sister of the head of the clan in childbirth.

- Can I? – The happy father stood up got closer to the door.

Before that, the dim lighting in the corridor was preventing from defining the mans age, but now near the entrance to the room, it stood clear that he was very young – about 22 to 23 years old.

- Certainly, come in, but keep in mind that Sae-chan and the baby need rest, - the mednin said in a strict tone and moved away, - and don`t keep long.

Nodding positively, Uzumaki carefully, without making any sound, passed her and appeared next to the bed, on which lied a tired mother with her baby. The boy stopped crying and was eating of her breast.

- A true Uzumaki always finds time to eat, - the man exclaimed in a quite tone, and looked lovingly at the pair.

- He even has your hair color and not just the appetite, - Sae said with a smile, - How will we call him, Ryuta?

- Hmm… Can`t think af anything this quickly, - he said having a foxy grin on his face, - but if I hold him in my hands than I maybe able to think of something.

Nara shook her head skeptically, but nonetheless took the baby from her breast, which made it cry, and gave him to his father. Ryuta carefully took the boy and raised him above head level. That stopped the sound attack from the baby and made it look with interest in its small eyes. The small hads stretched out and started pulling on father`s hair.

- My little curious dragon! – Uzumaki laughed, hearing the baby`s grumbling on that comment. – Ryu Nara! A perfect name for our son! Isn't it Sae?

- Ryu… A good name, - the woman smiled, taking the baby and allowing him to continue with his meal, - But why don`t you want to call him Ryu Uzumaki? Or Uzumaki-Nara?

- Well that would be unfair towards you, - Uzumaki smiled, taking a seat at the corner of the bed, - Not only did he inherit my red hair and my Kekkei Genkai, but it was also I who named him. Taking away his belonging to your clan would be bad of me.

- Thank you! Are you sure that he has the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai? – Sae said in a serious tone, while looking at the busy boy.

- You know that I am a sensor, - shinobi from Uzushiogakure shook his head, - Even at such a young age, kids have chakra that can be defined, and without a doubt his chakra almost doesn`t defer from a pureblood Uzumaki from our family. I am almost certain, that our son will be a sensor like me, my father and my grandfather. Even among the inhabitants of Uzushiogakure it is a rare gift, which is a real treasure for every shinobi.

- Can`t say that I am disappointed – every mother wants her child to live as long as possible, - Sae grinned, stroking the baby`s hair, which fell asleep while eating, - an obvious sight of being one of the lazy geniuses of the Nara family.

- But it is better that nobody knows about it. Our best sensors are Hyugas and some of the Yamanaks, and nobody can overcome the radius of ten kilometers without additional means, - Uzumaki shook his head. – Unfortunately, the tense atmosphere on the political arena of Konoha doesn`t allow me to stay for long and teach Ryu, but I will leave my scrolls with you Sae.

- When are you going back?

- I doubt that I will stay with you for more than a year or two, - Ryuta sighed, - but I am glad that we at least have this time for ourselves.

- Let`s not talk about sad things, you and Ryu are close and I don`t need anything more!

Prologue 3

One year. Is it a lot or not? Well, it is from which side you look at it. If old age is nearing and you are living the end of your life, then years fly away faster than the wind. If you are a just born baby, then a whole year seems like eternity! You can`t speak, walk, you can`t even eat by yourself! You can`t do anything! What joy it is that humans don`t remember their lives from the very beginning. All those nappies, baby`s undershirts and other stuff, which are required for newborns! It is madness! The only good side here, was that I was breastfed and not with some chemical mix. Well that was of course not my only ration, all kinds of porridges were widening my menu, because of which I was growing at an incredible rate. By the end of the year, I already crawled confidently and began walking on walls. Not like till the ceiling, but by hanging on to something.

I was a quite baby, didn`t cry without a reason and because of my baby pride. So I didn`t cause any problems for my parents. Of course, there was the risk of somebody seeing the difference in baby behavior, but after I overheard Sae and Ryuta, that's my parents' names, talk, I found out that I was not the only one like that – the Nara kids preferred to eat, sleep and sometimes crawl without going in to pointless fights. However, that was not why I was surprised, but the thing that my cousin Shikaku at his age of three, not only was able to run without any problems, but also talked without stopping and was actually making sense. Geniuses! As I understood, because of shinobi parents, kids were developing at a faster rate unlike kids without chakra reserves. Big reserves at birth made that possible. At least that was the Nara case, but Uzumaki kids bodily developed even faster and at about this age started training to become a shinobi. Those are the benefits of having big reserves of body energy or if I remember correctly yang chakra. If my memory is not failing me, then yang chakra influences body development, which citizens of Uzushio always had lots of, but yin chakra is spiritual development, training of the mind and gaining experience, in which the Nara clan are leaders. Maybe that is why, not knowing any Japanese, I could understand it a little only after half a year. Or maybe that is because Mother Sae always liked to talk to her friends while taking a walk with me. Even if you don`t want it, you will learn at least something like that.

I tried not to think about the reason why and how I got to the elemental nation world. A chance to start a new life, fresh air, clean water, natural food and the chance to get powers that I didn`t even dream of. And of course the approximate knowledge of the events that will happen in the future and also the chance to change them. The major thing is, that I have parents here, live ones. What else could I need? What waited me in last life was an empty flat after my wife deceased, poison in almost every product that we eat and five to ten years before death. Not a very good prospect. I don`t regret it.

Second year. There weren`t any interesting news outside my little limited world. But the list of my personal achievements grew with the possibility to walk(and run after that), talk using not very difficult words and trying to learn to read and write. My father started teaching me that, showing me magical tricks with seals as a method of motivation. For a person who never in his life saw anything like that, it was really a miracle, because of that I didn`t even have to act surprised. And in total my psychic condition drastically changed by making me more emotional like kids need to be, but it didn`t change my possibilities to think straight and didn`t worsen my concentration. All hail Yin chakra! Actually all my achievements were not as good because of the presence of my lazy cousin, who in his four, already could easily write, played shogi better than most of the grown-ups, who weren`t Nara, which got me envious. He could even start training in feeling his chakra, but was too lazy and his habit of sleeping one third of the day prevented that.

Third year. Ryuta could no longer stay with us and had return to his village. As mother said, my grandfather used all his influence for father to stay that long. Interesting which one of the two? Two and a half years was a lot more than twelve months. Without looking at that saddening event, I have reason to be proud – on par with a great rise of my chakra reserves, I learned writing on the level that I can start learning seals. I made my first seal under father's supervision just before he left. Shikaku can move aside – I am the genius! Though, I felt my chakra only by the end of the year under the strict supervision of my mother, because of which I couldn`t fill the seal with my chakra. And beside the training seal which just emits light, I couldn`t do anything else – father left strict orders to start learning fuinjutsu only after I was four and by the time I got good control of my chakra. By that time my reserves should also rise to the level of average shinobi academy student. Just because of that I had to spend a month on meditation trying to feel that chakra. As mother said – Uzumaki have to start the training right now because of having too much chakra even at kids age and if we don`t start two years earlier than everyone else, we will have serious problems with control. Also if you empty your reserves fully, the capacity will also grow faster than the natural way. Who would have disagreed, I am always for learning at least something, as the list of entertainments is very short. I, for example, like to chase our shepherd dogs, that are used to drive the deers in the Nara forest. It develops the muscles and the speed. Like a pre training session. Also I am training in my writing speed, very useful for a future master of seals. Playing shogi with mother. And that is all. Nothing else to do. Well maybe sleeping or cloud gazing like my cousin. Even television here is not made for entertainment, but as a means of watching the territory through cameras or recording meaningful events. No radio also. Communication is used for military purposes only and for small distances at that. Where did I learn it? I was in the clan library. Couldn`t get anything interesting, but I did steal a few books to read. One of them turned out to be a historical description of one of the Nara in the times of the Clan Wars, before the creation of the hidden villages. Very interesting, it is like you are reading an uncensored action movie. Now I get how ancient shinobi were having fun – first a good fight, then questioning the surviving men with beating out techniques out of them and using enemy kunoichi with the same goal. The last ones broke faster. The historical book I quickly returned before someone found it on me – feel like if they found it with me, I'll be in for one hell of a beating. But I remembered very good were I put it. I`ll give it to Shikaku in a year or so, maybe after reading it he won`t be so lazy with training.

At the same year I happen to meet Yamanaka Inoichi and Akamichi Chouza and their fathers. Actually I wouldn`t say it was me meeting them, I saw them sitting on grandfather Ishar`s lap. Grandfather retired not long ago, giving his seat of the head of clan to his son. The old man almost worshiped me and always told me stories about the days of his wild youth, by that just striking the will to become a shinobi into me. Considering that most of his adventures happened before Konoha was founded, it was awesome, especially because nothing of the sort was even mentioned in the manga. Who would have thought that before, Inuzukas were a shepherd clan. What was most interesting, is that when Ma was away, he taught me hand seals, asking that I tell nobody of this. Ok, back to where I was. The blond and the fatty were dragged here by their parents to introduce them to Shikaku. Judging by that, even before the great formation of Ino-Shika-Cho, our clans were friendly with each other. But it was funny thinking that I was present before the future great heroes of the war. If Akamichi and Nara looked just like copies of their future kids, then Inoichi looked more like a girl with his long blond hair, especially because he didn`t tie them in a ponytail. By the way, I already started taking care of my already long hair, sometimes with mothers help tying them in a thick braid, for them not to stick out in different directions. It turned out to be as thick as my hand. My father`s hair was just like that. And also the most meaningful event – with the rise in my chakra control a sensor`s gift awoke in me! Well that is what my mother told me, when I asked why I can sense chakra of different density in people not too far away.

For the past time, my memory of the previous life started to bleak away and seemed like something I read in a book. It does rise some emotions, but only like from a read story, nothing more. And who waits me there? My wife is dead, children became independent long ago and visit me very rarely. Yes, sixty years is not the end of life, but the best years are long past. Got no regret, especially when you start realizing the possibilities that lie ahead – it is much more fun here!

Fourth year. Sad year. Let me tell you from the beginning. I progressed greatly in my training. Especially in chakra control. About, at the level of an average genin and even that is a great achievement, if we consider, that my chakra reserves are on the level of an experienced chunin. At least, that is what ma tells me and she can be trusted. Mother is a tokubetsu jonin in reserve. She doesn`t go on missions, but does keep herself in shape. Of course, not every Uzumaki has so much(at least that is what I think), but that is what I tried to achieve, especially with some help. On my third birthday, my grandfather presented me with a shirt, which had small wires, made of chakra conductive metal, inside of it. Jonin vests made the same way. You just need to infuse it with chakra and you will have a good shield against all sorts of flying metal and weak techniques of E-C rank. It is very expensive, but if you use it all the time, you not only raise your control and reserve, but also strengthen and develop your chakra channels in the upper part of your body, which in its turn also strengthens those parts of the body. Too bad there are no pants with those qualities, but I think that walking on walls will fix that. With my raised control, I also raised the distance on which I could feel chakra. Now it is about a hundred meters. Unfortunately with that came the problems. If there was someone with big reserves near, then I was starting to go blind and not feeling anyone behind that person. It took me three months using my father`s notes to overcome that problem and block huge sources of chakra. Also in that year they started teaching me Clan based techniques with the rest of the third years. Well actually just the theory, it is more than a year till practice. Shikaku already started and doesn`t stop whining about how hard it is, how tired he is and not wanting to become a shinobi. However, he only does that when his mother Setsura or Sae are not around. Or else, the beating that follows tells him how wrong he was.

It turns out that yin energy is the base of our clan techniques. Just like in most of genjutsu. You can actually call shadow manipulating a sort of illusion. Straight chakra manipulation in our bodies is similar with chains, which Kushina used, only in her case she used body energy and not mind energy. On those lectures, we were explained the principal behind those techniques, we trained our control, which is very necessary for all Nara and we also tried to divide and emit that yin part of the chakra. As the teachers told, it takes about 6 to 7 years to learn shadow jutsu like that. Start with the simple manipulations and continue with the hard ones.

I quit my physical training, which I hid behind my games. The reason is simple – Sae started training me in that direction. To be more precise, the training was still masked behind games. Raising endurance, strength and speed was the main goal. And all that without using chakra. What was really weird, was that this was easier than in previous life. Famous Uzumaki endurance? Has to be. Also mother was gradually raising the load. So if before, I ate for two people, then now the amount of eaten food rose twice. Nonetheless, mother was glad to cook more – in father`s scrolls she found the kage bunshin technique and now uses it by sending the clones to cook and clean. It is regrettable that I still couldn`t lay my hands on that jutsu. Strangely, Sae began training more than usual and the atmosphere around was beginning to get tense. By a few rumors, some phrases that I overheard and my memory of the chronology of the events I understood that the second world war was getting near. A conversation between uncle Shenesu( who was the main strategist and shinobi commander in our cillage) and his subordinate proved that. If I was an enemy spy, I would have been caught in no time, but who will take notice of a few kids resting in the next room, the oldest of whom was six and the youngest was four years old. It was very helpful, that I have learned how to move chakra to my ears heightening the already good hearing.

They were talking about a lot of stuff, but the main thing was the information which had been received from scouts - Kirigakure and Kumogakure began increasing their military power very fast and started raising their border garrisons. Analysts think, that with a 90% accuracy, these movements mean the beginning of a new war and that both sides would want to eliminate Uzushiogakure just to get their hands on the famous Uzumaki techniques, treasures, that have been accumulated there for centuries, artifacts and to just get rid of Leaf`s ally. Only a few people know about this, but already now Hokage and the council of elders are discussing the uselessness of sending aid. They require a sacrifice for the village to survive! Konoha hasn`t fully recovered from the first shinobi war, so loosing forces just before the clash between Suna and Ivagakure, where Konoha will definitely play a major role, would be putting the village in to unnecessary risk. Besides, Danzo also started moving with his Anbu Ne. Uncle`s interlocutor suggested, that Danzo hopes to get a piece of the pie In Uzumaki`s fall before other countries take everything. It would be like setting a base for the future organization. Or maybe he will be in cahoots with the other countries – his hatred towards Uzumaki Mito is well known as well as his desire to get his hands on the knowledge of masters of seals and barriers. Shodai Hokage`s wife didn`t allow him that knowledge and also kicked his ass when he tried to get in to her library. And it is not only him, Orochimaru also wouldn`t refuse the chance to get his greedy little paws on that knowledge at any cost. Even at that age the future snake Sanin already was coldblooded and cynical.

After that conversation I understood how Uzushio was destroyed completely – it was the betrayal of Konoha that made this happen. If not even Leaf`s shinobi started the attack under the disguise of friendly visits.

Frankly it was not the worst news. Nearing my fourth birthdays Sae received a message of Ryuta`s death. Mother reread the letter, marked with the seal of the whirlpool, multiple times and at that just moment she got older by a dozen years and her eyes lost that playful glint. She just sat like that until I got on her lap and hugged her. We sat like that till evening and then till morning just hugging each other. And only when the dawn started shining over the horizon, she told, that as soon as I become four years old, we are going to visit my grandfather on my father`s side. And that was the defining moment in the changing of history, but I only understood that way after. However, I don`t regret it – that is why I wanted to be born at this exact time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don`t own anything of Naruto.**

**Enjoy the 1 chapter. **

Chapter 1

Finally, the long awaited day has come – we are leaving Konoha, to visit my grandfather Uzumaki! I tried to prepare for that as best I can. What I took with me, were the kunai and shuriken sets that were presented to me, a jacket of my size, which looks just like the ones that chuunins have, that shirt with the chakra conductive wires and a mednin field set. Actually, I took almost everything that I received as presents on my birthday (what else would you expect as presents for a future assassin), except for the shogi set, which is a very common present in Nara clan.

Despite our clan being a clan of killers, the children`s (beginning with three years old) education has a very good base here. A very sensible view on life is imparted to every future shinobi and kunoichi from their very childhood – "philosophy of survival" as they call it here. It is very simple – death is part of the constant flow of life and is not something unnatural. Just like in the circle of nature, predators fight for their territory and the weak dies, so do shinobi do the exact thing. To that we add a mixture of gods, reincarnation and a little bit of philosophy. Of course it is only a simplified version, but the fact the child mentality is being prepared for the future loses and killings in the chosen profession, deserves respect. If we think sensibly, then just that fact makes children from the clans better shinobi, then just kids who went to the academy without imprints on mature thinking. Let`s take the Sannins for example – two of three are real wackos and the last one tried to drown her sorrow for her destroyed clan and family in sake and gambling. Or better yet, the best example – Naruto himself and Sakura, if the first one came out from difficult situations on his natural charisma and jinchuriki bonuses and not with skills, then the second one was still left useless until Tsunade stepped in. All in all they were lucky to survive long enough to gain some experience and get decent teachers. If we look at the upcoming war, it is the shinobi who came from ordinary citizens who will be the cannon fodder, as in the Second World War as in the Third One. Just because the better prepared shinobi can get out of situations where the weak will perish and they won`t be going into black melancholy because of it. Also let us not forget the transfer of experience from veterans to rookies. The one who teach in Nara clan are mostly elderly people, who have been serving as shinobi for decades.

I think the idiotic idea of "peace in the whole world", which Jiraiya thought of and with which he infected Minato and then Naruto has similar roots. All three grew up in the orphanage and that definitely left its mark. If we think it through, with the help of wars, shinobi go through natural selection and to remove the base of the world`s system (military and economic), well, only an idiot or an Idealist can think of something like that. Actually, those types of people don`t defer much. I always wondered, how the Fourth, who practically alone put an end to the Third World War, held such a naïve view on the world.

- Ryu! Are you going? –Sae, fully equipped, entered my room.

- Yes, ka-chan, I`m ready! – I said, while checking my bags for the last time and making sure I was ready.

- Then let`s go, the hired teams are waiting at the district gates.

I nodded and ran outside after my mother. We lived in a small one-storey house at the outskirts of the main complex of Clan`s buildings. In general, despite the fact, that I was forbidden to leave the Nara district to see Konoha, I still could estimate the architectural style of our Clan. We had a huge territory, tens of hectares, on which you didn`t have to worry for your safety.

We had a small orchard around our house and a little bit to the side a little garden. I guess in every world there can be found people who like to dig in dirt and try to grow something on their own, even if that person chose a killers profession. What I can say about the style of the buildings – ordinary Japanese style building, of about seventeenth – eighteenth century, but because of the great amount of trees outside, the paper sliding walls were replaced with thin wooden ones. The immense heat in summer and warm winters without snow in the country of Fire required well aired rooms for comfort. Of course such things also required good security measures, but having a master of seals close at hand can make wonders. That is why the defense barrier and different seals that guarded our house, which by the way I couldn't even begin to understand, turned our house in to a fortress. And it is not only our house, all of Nara clan used the opportunity to strengthen their living quarters with seals. And all that was paid with good coin. Actually, hundreds of thousands. And all that money father left for us. Just because of that mother can still not return to being an active shinobi and risk leaving me an orphan.

- So Ryu-chan, listen to me very carefully! - Sae took my hand and walked out of the house activating the barrier. – We will now leave Konoha and start going through the country of Fire in the direction of Uzushiogakure no Sato, where your second grandfather lives. Do you understand?

- Yes, ka-chan, - I nodded and patiently waited for the continuation, while we were reaching the exit of the Nara district.

- Great! We won`t be traveling on foot, like normal citizens, but on trees like all shinobi.

- Like our instructors showed us? – We indeed were demonstrated that way of chakra control among others, but still weren`t taught to do that. – But I can`t do that yet…

- No sweetie, - Sae laughed quietly, picking me up and holding me in her hands, - you won`t have to run like a shinobi – I will carry you on my back.

- All the way? Won`t you get tired?

- No Ryu-chan, I am strong and can carry you far longer than a few days, - mother smiled – and now the serious stuff. You never left Konoha and the clan lands, so you don`t know, that the outside world is dangerous even for a shinobi. So because of that my otou-san hired one team for our protection and I hired a second one. So in case of an attack, they will protect us.

- I get it! – I nodded.

- You are my little genius! - Sae started rubbing her cheek against my head.

- Ka-chan! I know that already!

- Khem, what was I… Ah yes, in case of an attack from enemy shinobi, I want you to keep a constant flow of chakra through your shirt, - Sae looked seriously in my eyes, - anything can happen in a battle and better be prepared for surprises. Next, during our travels you need to remember the chakra signatures of every our companion and if someone else tries to come close without us knowing, tell me or any shinobi from our group.

- I will try, if you promise, that when we get back, you allow me to practice fuinjutsu, - I grinned happily.

- Uuh, little rascal! – ma started pulling my cheeks, but nodded positively, - I promise. And the main thing, when I tell you to close your eyes, you will do that without any second thoughts and open them only when I allow you to! Do you get it?

- I get it!

How she worries about me! Because of the feeling of happiness and caring that overflowed me, I hugged Sae more tightly and buried my face in her hair. How it is good when you are loved so much!

- And whatever happens, don`t leave my side. If you want something tell me and we will think of something. Do you understand?

- Yes, don`t leave your side, close eyes and tell about intruders, - I repeated all of mothers instructions.

- Good, Ryu-chan!

We reached the gates just by the end of the instructing. From quite a far I noticed two strong chakra sources there, one of which was stronger than anything I have ever felt before and six a little bit weaker.

- Oh, and here is our employer, - said one of the shinobi that waited for us.

I started to examine the first shinobi that I met beside Nara or the ones from the allied Clans. In principle, all eight of our protectors wore standard shinobi clothing, no different from what mother wore. Six chuunin guys of about fifteen-sixteen years old, from whom a guy from Inudzuka clan stood out a little, with his tattoos and a huge dog, which looked more like a wolf. What was surprising, beside really small Asian features, no one actually looked Japanese and definitely no one was short. A group of such guys would not stand out on the streets of our city. Only the grace with which they walked, gave them out to be martial artists. Who needed more studying, were the jonins. One didn`t stand out much, if it wasn`t for the long black hair and the eyes that made him look like a blind man, they were silvery-white. Hyuga! His partner had more exotic features – tall, very beautiful woman with nice curves. She was about twenty years old, had piercingly-green eyes and ginger hair. It is the first color I see that defers from the blood red hair color of my father, deep brown or black that the rest of the Nara have or blond color of the Yamanaka. I wonder if I get to see other colors? It would be cool to see green or pink. A sword was hanging on the beauties back, which was bigger than me two or even three times. Well that is a very interesting auntie. If I was a dozen years older I would be drooling over her… figuratively speaking. Now I only gave her a glance and returned to watching Hyuga.

- Good day, Nara-san, my name is Yonshi Hyuga, and this is Linli Senju, we together with our teams will be you escort. I will be the commander of this mission.

Senju! The almost destroyed clan, whose last survivor was Tsunade! Now I understand why she has so much chakra – almost two times more than Hyuga does and about three times more than mother! I won`t even mention me or the chuunins. I guess the clan is still not destroyed fully. Well yes only one war has passed, most of which was led by Tobirama and he wouldn`t use his clan as cannon fodder. It was Sarutobi who later led this clan to destruction.

Noticing me eyeing her, Senju smiled to me warmly and winked. I smiled openly and waved my hand to her, for which I was rewarded with her quiet and beautiful laugh.

- I like him! – she exclaimed, practically not paying attention to anybody else, - what is your name?

- Ryu!

- It is nice to meet you, Ryu-chan!

- It is nice to meet you too Linli-chan! I like you too!

- Speaking like a true man! – Linli laughed. – Simple and straight, and not like some – "how about we spend the evening together" or

"can I invite you to dinner" and something like that!

Now Sae joined the laughter, with that characteristic intonation, like they both know some joke, which by the way everybody else also noticed and started looking at the ground or to the sides, trying not to meet the eyes of two kunoichi, which only made the two laugh harder. The only one who was left imperturbable was the Hyuga, but if you look hard enough, you could still notice a slight blush on his cheeks. I wonder if this reaction means that everybody here tried to flirt with Linli? I can`t say I blame them – she is one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. I think even Tsunade loses to her relative in some way, if you can judge by the photos of Clan leaders and their successors which I saw. Studying the allied Clans is also part of young shinobi training as well as manners. Thank God, Nara are too lazy to bother with that stuff.

- Khm, - the byakugan user received everybody's attention, - If you are ready, we can leave now and you can chat on the way.

- Of course, Hyuga-san, - mother bowed slightly, - we are ready.

- Let`s go then. Do you prefer to travel by foot or we can use the faster way?

- I am capable of not falling behind, - Sae answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy the third chaper. Waiting for reviews.**

Chapter 2

We got to the gates using the rooftops. I would have never thought, that a human can move at such speed. A car – yes, but not on your own two feet! We moved so fast, that everything around turned into a blur. Looking from the side, you might think that it is very easy to move like that, on the contrary, the counter flow of air brings tears to your eyes and seeing where to step next is difficult and of course let`s not forget about the height. That is why I hung on my mother`s back like a sack trying not to lean out.

We got to the gates in just a few minutes and if you consider that that path takes up to two hours if you walk on foot, then the skills of a shinobi really deserve respect. The need for such devices like cars just disappears. Can`t really complain, the air is clean and nature is not polluted. Only that, weighs down all the minuses of this world.

Stopping for a few minutes, we checked in with the chuunins on the entrance, one of which was a Hyuga, and left Konoha.

- Nara-san.

The commander moved closer to us, meanwhile the chuunins formed a box around us – two in front, two in the back and two on each side.

- Yes, Hyuga-san?

- Before I decide on our route, I want to know if you would like to spend the night under a roof or spending it in the forest won`t cause any problems?

Mother gave me a quick questioning glance.

- In the forest! – I answered without a second thought.

Why else would we need scrolls with tents and futons sealed inside?

- Great, then we will move straight till Khan without visiting any settlements, - nodding his head, jonin moved to the head of the group.

We entered the forest and HELL began! If before, I thought that moving on the rooftops was scary, well that was a piece of cake compared to this. The trees here looked like a thousand year old baobabs. The lower branches were at the height of twenty meters above ground! Running up the trunk, we jumped on those branches and moved even higher. Soon the ground seemed something distant and with great effort I suppressed the fear of heights in me. And even that was not the scariest thing. At such speed I couldn`t even notice all the branches and was afraid that we are going to crash in one of them. I had to look to the sides just not to tickle my nerves. One more problem was, that while jumping from one branch to another, what was inside my stomach moved upwards at the highest point of the jump and downwards when we landed on another tree. Luckily I guessed to accelerate the chakra circulation in my body and avoided a fountain of half-digested food. I wouldn`t like do disgrace myself in front of everybody.

In a few hours I got used to such a way of transportation, and soon I just fell asleep feeling cozy on my mother`s back.

The day went by peacefully, without any interesting events, if we don`t count Hyuga`s byakugan activation as such. It is nothing special by the way, it just looks like inflated veins on his temples and his eyes start to glow a little bit, because of the huge amount of chakra in them. Our squad made a few stops on the way to have some food, after that the movement continued. All of the journeys should go like that – fast, boring and without traffic jams! Even normal communication was only possible with special gestures, but since I hadn`t even started learning them, all I had left to do, was to look at the shinobi and maybe sleep.

When the sun hid behind the horizon, we stopped and organized a camp on a small field. All the forests in the country of Fire seem decorative and domesticated. There are no thickets, almost no bushes, grass grew between the trees and no sign of any weeds. It is like this country was made of fields and one day somebody grew a thousand year forest here all of a sudden. In such circumstances you might even believe the rumors that Hashirama Senju grew all the forests in this country.

Me and my mother had a big tent made for two people to spend the night in and thanks to the seals, we didn`t even have to put it up, just had to unseal it. The chuunins looked at us with envy in their eyes, while unwrapping their sleeping bags. Eh, someday I will also be able to make such things! The Jonins weren`t any different. The only difference was that their sleeping bags were packed in little palm size seals, while ours was five times bigger and contained not only a tent, but also a lot of useful stuff. Despite the alliance between Konoha and Uzushio, the work of seal masters cost a lot and not every shinobi can afford something more than just explosive tags or simple sealing scrolls. After having a quick supper, jonins assigned the watching duty between their subordinates and we went to sleep. It was not without surprises – mother having a quick talk with Linli, offered her to sleep in our tent. I was not even close to the size of an adult, so we fit in just fine. We moved two futons closer to each other, I lied in the middle, Sae and Senju on the sides. I got to see Linli`s impressive bust, all in all her figure was very appealing, especially in that black underwear of hers. You can consider her to be every man`s dream, cause when she was undressing, I got to see almost everything, except for the most delicate parts. I guess I should be giving fountains of blood from my nose… maybe. But I was left completely indifferent – firstly, for a few months now, I have been sleeping with mother, because Ryuta`s death had affected her greatly and she tried not to lose me out of her sight, secondly – when you are being breastfed for more than a year you get used to that part of a woman`s body, and thirdly, when you are just four years old, breasts only attract you in a form of a pillow, nothing else. So after I let them change me in my favorite pajamas with a cute hat in the form of a deer with horns, I just hugged mother tightly and fell asleep.

Waking up was not very pleasant – something very heavy was on top of me and prevented me to breathe. Grumbling angrily I opened my eyes and tried to look around. The keyword was "tried", because it was unsuccessful. Getting over the sheepishness which ruled over my head, I found myself in a very strange situation. I guess during the night, the positions of the people changed and right now I was used as a hugging pillow for Linli. This impudent kunoichi was holding me like a vine with her arms and legs while squeezing me into her breasts. Great, just great! When I tried to get out, she only grabbed me tighter. My thinking process, of how to get out of this situation, was stopped, when I heard a quite giggle from the back. Huffing and puffing, I managed to turn my head to the side and glanced back and what I saw there did not please me at all. Absolutely! What I saw there, was my mother trying to suppress her laughter by biting on her knuckle. But when she saw my face filled with indignation, she started laughing. Traitor!

- Ka-chan!

But my trying to call to her conscience only made her laugh harder. So I started grumbling about injustice in life and selfish Senjus, who shamelessly use others as hugging pillows and suffocating those people in the process. It is not like you can show a lot of indignation when you are being pressed on with three or four times bigger weight than yours, but it can help you hide a smile on your face, which shows up by itself when you hear such sincere laughter. Well the fact that she didn`t forget how to happily laugh even after father`s death brings me joy.

The ruckus we caused woke up Senju. Without letting me go, she started grumbling about people who don`t let others sleep.

- By the way, others also want to sleep and not being squeezed like plush toys or pillows! – I growled from under her.

Linli froze at first, only after that she noticed that she was hugging someone. She loosened the grip a little and looked at my fuming face.

- How cute!

If before that, I still had a little bit of hope left, that I will be released, then now it was buried completely. Linli started cuddling me and no protests could stop her. God help me! Do all women have such a weakness for beautiful children? Nobody is even trying to cuddle Shikaku, even his mother, but when I am around everybody is like off the chain. Or is it just the color of my hair?

- Ka-chan, quit lying around – I am being strangled to death and you are just laughing! – I tried calling to Sae`s conscience, but to no avail. Kami, thank you that there are seals on this tent, that prevent any sound to come out and don`t allow any peeping with the help of dojutsu, or else everybody would know about my disgrace.

When they calmed down, they let me go. Freedom! I still pouted at them, but they told me that I looked even cuter like that. Bleh! As it was almost morning, we decided to get up. I changed myself, refusing any help, which earned me a few more smiles. So when we left the tent, there were two women with smiles on their faces and one dissatisfied me. Moving away from them, just to make sure, I sat on a stub and tried not to pay attention to their whispering and giggling. Thank bijuu, I didn`t hear them, or else I would be red like a tomato – don`t know why, but mothers like to share with others their children's most embarrassing moments!

Other shinobi were giving them curious glances, but were doing their jobs quietly. Catching one of those glances, Linli covered her mouth with her palm and giggled listening to my mother. That only raised the curiosity in that glance. I decided that now is the time for a small pay back.

- Quit giggling! Next time, when you decide to cuddle someone – cuddle each other. And don`t use me as a hugging pillow or try to suffocate me with your breasts, especially when they are that big! And if you think it is pleasant, you are mistaken!

The effect of my speech was impressive! One chuunin, who was returning with a handful of firewood, to make breakfast, dropped everything on his foot, next one, who was just about to pack his sleeping bag, missed and gave a head-butt to the ground. Another one, who was sitting on the ground and checking his supply of kunai, dropped one and almost lost dignity down there, when it pierced the ground a few millimeters next to his pants. The others turned red and Hyuga almost spilled his tea that he was pouring in a small cup. Eh, it is not the result I was expecting, but it will do. At least the pair stopped laughing at me and started to laugh at everyone else.

All in all, we had a very cheerful morning. After having a quick breakfast, we packed up and in a few minutes were on our way. Only this time Senju was carrying me. The second day of our travel was like a mirror image of the first one, until Hyuga once again activated his byakugan and ordered everyone to stop.

- What happened? – Senju immediately asked, seeing a very serious face the jonin was having.

- There are seven shinobi coming in from the right, every one of them has a hitai-ate of Kirigakure.

- Are they heading our way?

- Exactly! When we stopped, they changed course to right here and not to the point where we should have been if not stopped. That group is aiming for us.


End file.
